DE 36 35 738 A1 discloses a discarding sabot projectile, in which the front-end support and centering of the projectile core are carried out by a relatively narrow annular holder, which is connected via short ribs to the outer wall of the discarding sabot. A second centering holder is located in the unobstructed internal cross section/caliber of the projectile.
A discarding sabot for a subcaliber projectile has been published in DE 43 30 417 C2. In this case, the discarding sabot is a segmented, essentially hollow-cylindrical, guide sabot composed of a lightweight material that is less strong than steel. A conical drive element is inserted, detachably, in an inner circumferential groove at the lower end of the guide sabot, in the projectile direction. The subcaliber projectile is additionally surrounded at its lower end by the guide sabot, and is centered at its front-to-central area by a supporting wall on which there is, or are, a hole or holes. The drive element (pusher plate) pushes the projectile through a weapon barrel, while the discarding sabot, or guide sabot, pulls the projectile.
These known discarding sabot projectiles have the disadvantage, inter alia, that their production is relatively complex because the discarding sabot must be assembled from a plurality of components, and the projectile core must be separately connected to the discarding sabot. Furthermore, the rubber elements, as well as insert parts, must be introduced into the discarding sabot shells. In this case, the insertion and attachment of the rubber elements are highly time-consuming, for tolerance compensation.
The invention is based on the object primarily of specifying a method, in particular for a kinetic-energy exercise projectile, which allows cost-effective production without any negative influence on the durability and hit accuracy of the projectile.